


I'll Pick It Up After Work.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I'll pick it up after work."





	I'll Pick It Up After Work.

**61. "I'll pick it up after work."**

* * *

“I’ll pick it up after work, baby” Steve said, his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled change from his pocket to pay for his coffee.

Sam rolled his eyes taking the phone as he slid over his credit card ignoring Steve pout, "Hey Tones, can you tell Bucky that it's his turn to pick Peter up from school."

"Will do sweetcheeks, also make sure Steve doesn't over do it today."

"Deal. Bye and love you Tones. Tell Bucky we love him too."

"Deal. Love you Sam. You too Stevie."


End file.
